Summons of a master
by Wild Dragon's breath
Summary: HP/YGO x-over. Warning: Yaoi content. Voldemort and the ministry found two old books about summoning, and guess who they summon...
1. the summoning

I know I haven't updated in ages, and feel rather guilty, but I do have a reason! I've been searching for a beta! I finally got one(two actually, one for the first part of the betaing process, the other as a second opinion) and am very grateful to both.

It took awhile, but I've managed to look over the content of the betaed chapter, and am happy with the result. New chapters, however, have been put on hiatus, 'cause I have a lot of schoolwork to do, after my month off school and my transfer to courses by correspondence online. I also found time to watch Bleach and keep getting the two anime mixed up, which means that my writing is suffering. Believe me, I tried to write an extra part for this chapter, and I kept messing up. It ended up being really weird. I believe that eventually I'll have time and inspiration, so that I can finally update.

On a happier note, once I manage to fix up what I did write as and addition, I'll be able to put it on this site as a side story!

So here's the first betaed chapter, although could someone please suggest a different title, 'cause this one seriously sucks. I really hope you'll like the story though.

Malik sighs: "Only you would write a story with no-name….."

Here is my Harry Potter/Yu-Gi-Oh cross-over. Enjoy!

It was a cold, dark and gloomy night in England, the frosty air nipped at whomever was unlucky enough to be outside. The moon was a silver crescent, on the verge of disappearing. In one gloomy, ominously dark cemetery, a large group of people clad in cloaks with masks covering their faces stood silently waiting for something…………

In another place, somewhere bright, beautiful and colourful, another group of people stood. They also had an air of expectancy about them, as if waiting for something they knew was about to happen………

On the other side of the world far away from these two odd gatherings, two boys, nearing manhood, lay wrapped in each other's love, entwined in mind and body. These boys were wearing sleeping clothes (boxers, if you must know) and were nearly identical in physical looks, exept for their eyes, the last color in their hair, and their height.

One boy was slight of build, rather feminine, and his features rather cherubic. He simply radiated kindness and happiness, his hair was cut into the shape of a star and his golden bangs framed his cherubic features. The rest of his hair was black with purplish-red edges. His eyes were a beautiful shade of amethyst and his name, if such a being could have one, was Yuugi.

The other boy was Yuugi's complete opposite, muscular (although it didn't show as bulk, it was simply a faint outline), masculine, and tough. He felt dark and secretive. His hair was similar to the other's, but the last color on the edges was a deep red which matched his eyes perfectly. He was called Yami by most people, which meant 'Dark' in his partner's language and his eyes were a deep and penetrating crimson. He was much older than the other boy, by about three thousand years, and his birth name was Atemu. In his time, Atemu had been the pharaoh of Egypt, and still had the air of royalty.

The younger boy looked to be around thirteen, though in reality he was nearly nineteen. He was born in Japan and had gained the title of game king in his twelfth year of school. During that time he had solved the millennium puzzle and found his 'mou hitori no boku', the other half of his soul. Together Yuugi and Yami had saved the world numerous times. Later on, at the age of fifteen, one of his enemy's/friend's sisters, Ishizu Ishtar, had discovered a spell to give Yami, his other self a body of his own, although when the red eyed man ran out of energy, he would be forced to return to the puzzle to recharge. Their friends(Ryou and Malik) also had 'Yami's', or 'Dark Souls' who could take a physical form, though they did so less often than Yami.

With a lot of help from their friends, Yuugi and Yami discovered that they liked each other (as did Ryou and Bakura, and Marik and Malik), confessed their love and got together. They discovered that the hikaris didn't age, making it necessary for Yuugi to become their personal doctor, as he had the most experience with being a hikari (a proper one, not a puppet).

So that night they were lying side by side when they felt two tugs at their magical cores. The tugs were gentle enough, but they could tell that they would become stronger as time moved on. The magic tugging at their bonds wasn't half as strong as the Shadow Realm's, but more complex.

(Yuugi's POV)

I was lying in my Yami's arms, when suddenly I felt a tug, light as a feather, but rather insistent. I opened our link and felt one from my lover's side as well.

/Yami? /

\Yes, aibou?\, Yami answered as he pulled me closer into his overly protective embrace.

/Where does this magic originate from? , I snuggled closer, enjoying the unique smell of his skin, that of the hot sun, copper, and some type of spice(A/N: as I write this, I think, "not old spice, not old spice, not old spice" I don't know how that or TAG attracts women. It smells TERRIBLE! once, when I was doing a play with my old class, we'd needed TAG for something, and some guy brought in 4 cans of the stuff. The other boys got a hold of it and sprayed it all over the changerooms. It smeeled terrible).

I felt my crimson eyed lover pause and trace the small line connecting us to whatever was pulling us towards it. He traced it so lightly that the magic wouldn't be able to feel my yami's touch, though I could.

\It originates from somewhere in England, although it's different for each of us. Your line goes east while mine is in the west.\

/So if we follow our cords we'll go to different places?/

\I think so\ Yami's mindvoice was full of concern and warning, but I pushed on in spite of it.

/I want to see where it leads myself and find out about this strange magic that is summoning us./

\I don't want to risk it aibou.\ He looked at me tenderly.

/But we can always get to each other through the Shadow realm, and besides, you're just as curious as me about this strange magic/ I hoped that I wouldn't have to fall back on my special weapon that made even the fiercest person bow to my will.

\But…\

/Please?/ I used my weapon,the puppy eyes of doom, and saw his will crumble like a cookie.

\Fine…….. but you must promise me to be careful and come to me as soon as you're done whatever it is they want you to

do!\

/Alright. And thank you!/

We both took a deep breath, preparing ourselves to be transported with the strange magic. Before we followed our individual threads, he leaned over and kissed me softly, promising that I would not be harmed if he could help it. I looked up at him and gave my yami a hug before letting go of my current location and hurtling on to find out who was silly enough to call me to be controlled, since no one could control me. I landed and took a moment to gather my bearings and then...

That ends the first betaed chapter!


	2. the summoners

Thanks to reviews by:

HayashiOkami

Nyan Rajanu

SRRH

Suma Amoru

And

You have been given the second chapter of Summons of a Master

Thank you, to those who added me to their story alert, I feel very loved….

Malik: This chapter has been betaed now.

Yuugi: Hi! I'm the second muse, The author says to apologize to the author/writer/artist of Yu-Gi-Oh! And Harry Potter, because no matter how much she wishes they were hers, they never will be.

Thank-you Yuugi. Now on to a recap of the last chapter (not that you need it)

* * *

_We both took a deep breath, preparing ourselves to be transported with the strange magic. Before we followed our individual threads, he leaned over and kissed me softly, promising that I would not be harmed if he could help it. I looked up at his face and gave him a hug before letting go of my current location and hurtling on to find out who was silly enough to call me to be controlled, since no one could control me. I landed and took a moment to gather my bearings and then..._

_

* * *

_

Once the summoning ritual (complete with a human sacrifice) was completed, a strange sort of solid shadow appeared, although the creature they'd been summoning was still strangely absent. Suddenly the shadows seemed to thicken and the large boom of displaced air was heard.

(Young boy with no name's POV)

Strange men, dressed in dark robes appeared as I was visiting my mom's grave. I was shocked, when they formed a circle in the middle of the cemetery. I was even more shocked when one of them brought a beautiful young girl forward, and held her down in the middle of the summoning circle. I was terrified and disgusted at the same time when they began torturing her.

Her pleas for mercy didn't stop them; the men seemed to almost enjoy the pitiful sounds coming from her mouth, although eventually her throat gave out. Not long after, they slit her throat. I covered my mouth and cried silently for her. When she died, one of the creepier men began chanting in a strange, coarse language. The words, although I didn't understand them filled me with dread.

Suddenly a large black shadow appeared, and seemed to grow and solidify as the man chanted. The chanting, as suddenly as it began, stopped and a large boom sounded in the echoing silence.

I very nearly fainted when I saw slanted crimson eyes, filled with hate and malice, open and look at the evil men.

_POV ends . . ._

_

* * *

_

_Far west. . ._

The clouds of shadow around the dark creature dissipated, leaving a hint of color in the air to shroud the figure they had hidden in darkness. The figure had black dragon like wings, and a tail with sharp pointy spikes at the end, but it wasn't a dragon. In fact, it was rather human. Although small in stature, this creature rippled with muscle, an obvious show of strength.

It wore leather, with buckles and straps, in random places all over its body, and had a leather belt around its neck with more belts around its waist than seemed possible.

It's eyes were filled with pools of hatred and malice, and in those pools you could hear voices that spoke of torture and misery to all that looked into them. Worst of all they were a dark crimson and the same color as blood.

* * *

_Far East. . ._

In a beautiful, magical glade another summoning was taking place. Not for a dark spirit, however. They were summoning the lightest spirit in their world.

Softly the mystical priests sang a summoning song, and a beautiful, ancient, and melodious ringing could be heard. A brilliant white light appeared, growing and solidifying with each chime of the invisible bell. Inside the light a creature was forming.

With a small pop of displaced air, it appeared fully and completely in the glade. It had wings of the cleanest white you could imagine, and its feathers were perfectly groomed. The creature wore a snow white robe, made of the finest silk you could find and it's shoes were also white. It's hair, however, was three different colors arranged in a star-like shape. The bangs were a soft golden color that seemed to glow, and the first color in the main part of it's hair was black, although it wasn't a dark black, the last color was a red tinted purple, astoundingly, his hair stood straight up (well not quite straight up, but you get my point don't you?).

As soon as his figure had fully materialized, Yuugi heard a bunch of reverent gasps, which appeared to be directed at him.

* * *

(Yuugi's POV)

I felt a strange weight on my back and could tell I was no longer wearing just boxers. I opened my eyes, seeing a large gathering (well not very large but not small either) of people in white clothes gazing up at me.

I saw one man, who seemed to be in charge walk up, trying to stand straight on his shaky looking legs. He spoke in a slightly breathless voice, as though he'd been running. I soon realized that I was looking down at him and discovered myself to be floating.

My body felt warm in the night air and realized that I, like the priest was also wearing white robes that I'd never seen before in my life. I remembered the weight on my back and turned my head to look behind me, seeing...

Wings! I had white, feathered, luminescent wings. Shaking myself out of shock I realized that the man had begun to speak. I listened carefully, hoping to find out where I was and what I was doing there.

"Oh great and holy angel of light, your humble servants beg of you to help us in these times of war, to defend the wizarding world from attacks set upon us by an evil wizard, whom we dare not name, who has killed many of our kind and non-wizards as well..."

He said more but I had stopped listening and was wondering why the hell this man was stupidly dancing around the point with his random, meaningless words. In my opinion he was rather pretentious and dumb, for summoning me instead of helping to protect his people, although I guess that's what he wanted me to do.

I reached into my bond with Yami and found it to be slightly blocked, as if someone (I knew it wasn't me or him) had tried to close a door but left it open crack by mistake. Through the slight crack in the barrier I could sense his feelings but not much else. At least he was all right for now.

I realized that I would have to get the silly man to shut up so I could ask him some questions and find out where I was and what he'd done.

* * *

(Cornelius's POV, lead priest). . .

As I asked the beautiful creature I had summoned to help us protect ourselves from 'he-who-must-not-be-named', the creature held up its hand and spoke!

"Who are you?" The angel boy asked in a beautiful voice that was compassionate, warm and friendly.

"I am Cornelius Fudge, minister of Magic, and graduate of the English university of Magical Law and Order." I replied, surprised that the lovely creature before me could speak and was gracing me with his beautiful voice.

"Where are we?" he asked.

"In The sacred glade of the Enchanted Forest, just west of the Forbidden Forest and Hogwarts." I answered quickly.

Just as he was about to ask another question, the angel boy's head snapped up and his eyes clouded over slightly. His wings spread out and he seemed distressed.

* * *

(Yuugi's POV)

As I was questioning the leader man, I felt a strong wave of anger roll over to me from the small crack to Yami's side of the bond. I knew I needed to find him before he killed anyone in his murderous rage.

Turning away from the gathering I now felt Yami's more strongly, so I flexed my wings, and nearly took off. I realized that I should help poor non-intelligent man(a.k.a. Cornelius Fudge), I quickly turned around and looked directly down at Cornelius Fudge, speaking to him slowly and clearly. (He had turned away from Fudge when he felt the anger) and said to the man:

"I will help when I can but for now I must leave." The summoners looked up at me in awe as I soared away into the night. I needed to find my lover and calm him down. I hurried to a place where they wouldn't see me activating the shadow realm and activated it, forming it into a swirling vortex that would take me to Yami…

* * *

Don't you all love me? This is the second cliffy in two chapters. Fear not though. I shall return and continue in…. oh let's say 6 reviews.

Malik: She's been reading too much poetry and completely flipped her top.

Yuugi: *blushing* Why do I have to wear a robe. I'm girly enough as it is…*starts randomly crying*

Malik: Sshhhhhhh it's okay Yuugi. We know you're not a girl……. And the author says that if you don't review, she'll feel unloved and be so sad that she will discontinue the story…………….

Thank you Malik….and I haven't flipped my top, I simply like reading poetry……and it's true, but I'll count being added to a story alert list as a half review. Oh and to all the people who can guess why Yami is mad, I'll give you an extra-large cookie baked by Malik and Yuugi. And maybe a virtual plushie of Yuugi's angel look.


	3. Bloodlust

Hi! I decide to post this chapter before six reviews, because I already knew what was going to happen, and someone sent a very nice review for my other story, and I'm in a good mood.

Thanks to: Suma Amoru, BFFFL15, Lagu, SRRH (who got a virtual plushier), HayashiOkami (who got the other plushy), and Mystical Magician: for reviewing! And/or adding me to their alerts list!

This chapter is now betaed thanks to my lovely beta Sherabo

Malik: She doesn't own any of these characters except the young-boy-with-no-name in the cemetery.

* * *

Recap of the last chapter (out of order, but for a reason)

_I needed to find my lover and calm him down. I hurried to a place where they wouldn't see me activating the shadow realm and activated it, forming it into a swirling vortex that would take me to Yami…_

_It's eyes were filled with pools of hatred and malice, and in those pools you could hear voices that spoke of torture and misery to all that looked into them. Worst of all they were a dark crimson and the same color as blood._

_Chapter 3_

(Yami's POV)

When I'd fully materialized, I opened my eyes and looked around. I was in a gloomy cemetery and surrounding me were people in cloaks with their hoods pulled up and masks covering their faces. I sensed a dark aura coming from them and wondered who exactly they were.

When I finally remembered Yuugi, I reached towards our bond to make sure he was alright, and felt…………..

Nothing. Our bond was gone! I could feel the weight of a heavy covering and a huge lock. I screamed and fell to my knees.

I reached into the depths of my soul and found myself in my soul room. I searched for the door and finally I spotted it, but it was also covered in chains and locks, which kept me away from my sanity and light, my love and compassion… I saw red. I didn't care what my summoners wanted! Those hooded fools had blocked me from Yuugi, and they were going to pay! I returned to my body and looked upon them with anger and hatred, nearly the only emotions I had without my aibou.

I felt the wings that were on my back begin to extend and moved forward, gripping one of the pathetic humans' neck in claws that had grown with my anger. I snapped my fangs at any who dared to come near us and then returned to my prey.

"Where is my Light?" I demanded, expecting an answer.

The man trembled and said nothing, further angering me. I roared out my question again.

"Where is my Light?" I demanded to know, the others trembled, and some began to run out of the cemetery. The man I held had not answered. I dug my fangs deeper into his neck. His blood was bitter, the blood of a traitor. He died from the second bite. I dropped him and left him, flying after the other humans. I knew some had escaped, but that didn't bother me. There were plenty more. I whipped out my tail and caught three of the men, ripping them to pieces. Three more were caught and killed, but I was nowhere nearer to my koi (a/n: lover). I was in a towering rage, not in my right mind. I half-flew forward, seeing only the vile creatures who had blocked me from what was most important to me, what kept me sane and alive. Blood was spilled as I tore the flesh of the ones who thought themselves strong enough to hold me, who were now reduced to rats and fleeing in the face of danger.

A poisonous voice dripping with malice spoke in my head and I listened, my soul overflowing with emptiness, _"That's right, my dragon, kill……..murder those that made you unhappy..that try to force you to bow to their will..."  
_

The voice encouraged me to kill, and I did just that, but my blood lust wasn't satisfied. I killed many, until a single boy, whose aura radiated pureness was left. He wasn't Yuugi, and I advanced on him, ready to strike. Before I could pounce on the one who was pure but not my light a wall of feathers came between me and my prey, white feathers that were hard as Iron and impenetrable as a steel wall.

(Young boy with no name's POV)

When the monster shrouded in shadows appeared I froze, making myself small and unnoticeable. When it grabbed the man, I was trebling with fear. But when it started on it's rampage of death and destruction I felt like my heart would beat out of it's chest and I was frozen to the spot. I didn't run like some of the cruel men did. I was forced by my unresponsive body to watch the carnage in horrified fascination, knowing I would be next.

Or so I thought. When the monster had finished with all the remaining men, It advanced on me, ready to slice my small body to bits. The demon monster got closer, and closer, and closer still until……

A wall of beautiful feathers appeared in front of my frozen body. I felt a warm presence behind me, and turned around to see…

Malik: sorry. She just woke up, and is acting rather strange.

Yuugi: Rather strange! More like very strange!

Thanks for bearing with me and my ridiculous chapters. I don't like reading long chapters myself, so this is all there is of this chapter. I still need a new title though. I'll post the next chapter in 4 reviews, because I'm very nice.

Malik: Either that or she's already written it...


	4. let a sulking Yami lie

Hi all! Another chapter, longer than the rest, I believe…..

Thanks to my reviewers: Hayashi Okami, Suma Amoru, SRRH, Protector Of The Nameless.

Malik: I'm not doing the disclaimer this time. *pushes Yuugi forward* He can do it!

This chapter has now been betaed.

Yuugi: *looking sullen* fine. Wild Dragon's breath doesn't own any of the character in Yu-Gi-Oh! Or Harry Potter no matter how much she wishes she did.

Anyway, on with the chapter.

Recap of the last chapter:

_The voice encouraged me to kill, and I did just that, but my blood lust wasn't satisfied. I killed many, until a single boy, whose aura radiated pureness was left. He wasn't Yuugi, so I advanced forward, ready to strike, when suddenly, a wall of feathers came between me and my prey, white feathers that were hard as Iron and impenetrable as a steel wall._

_A wall of beautiful feathers appeared in front of my frozen body. I felt a warm presence behind me, and turned around to see…_

_(Boy-with no name's POV)_

I met the purest amethyst eyes of the most beautiful and angelic being I'd ever seen in my life. With his wings wrapped around me I felt safe and protected, as if nothing would ever be able to harm me. And then, in his melodious, understanding and comforting voice, he spoke.

"My name is Yuugi. What's yours?"

His laugh sounded like the chiming of heavenly bells as I stood gaping at him.

"It's alright," he assured, "I won't harm you and neither with he," he nodded towards his wings which shielded me from the monster, "at least, not after I'm through with him." He scowled at the monster, and I felt anger radiating from him, before his expression changed to a smile and all the anger disappeared.

"Stay here." He said, before removing me from in between his wings and walking forward to the monster, who was apparently his friend (although I found that difficult to believe). I watched and prayed the monster would not harm him. The monster seemed to cower under Yuugi's gaze.

_(Yami's POV)_

When Yuugi appeared and shielded the boy, my anger lessened and I became rather frightened. An angry Yuugi was not to be trifled with. When he came out of the cocoon of wings I knew I was in for it, and cowered low on the ground.

"Yami," he said, sounding rather angry.

"Yes?" I squeaked out, hoping he wasn't too mad.

"Why are there numerous bloody corpses scattered around?" he asked, his voice calm and deadly.

"Ummmmmmmmmmmm. I went on a mad rampage?" I said, rather questioningly.

"And why pray tell, did you go on a mad rampage?" he asked, no emotion showing on his lovely face.

"They locked our bond!" I said, trying to redeem myself as I cowered on the ground.

"They did not! Did you even try to unlock it before going on your rampage?" He asked, neither sympathetic, nor amused at my position on the ground.

"No?" I squeaked, no longer trying to hide my fear of him.

"Well," he spoke softly, still angry probably, "if this ever happens again try to do so before killing everything in sight."

With barely concealed anger, Yuugi turned towards the boy he had saved, picked him up and walked off. I was slightly relieved that he wasn't going to yell, but was worried about what he might do. I was also rather sulky at the fact that I had been reprimanded by a boy younger than me by at least three thousand years, and was now being ignored by that same boy, who just happened to be my lover.

I went to a corner of the cemetery and sat down, wrapping myself in my wings, and began what would turn out to be a very long sulk.

_(Yuugi's POV)_

I felt rather disappointed with Yami for loosing control like that as I walked away from him to find a suitable spot in which I and the young boy, who was no more than eight, could sleep. I was tired, both from using the Shadow realm for transportation and the effort it took to not just run up to Yami, scold him, then get a kiss, since I had not even seen him for at least the five hours it took to fully materialize into the glade, and arrive here through the Shadow realm.

I knew the boy was probably tired as well, so as soon as I was in a corner of the cemetery in which there was no blood, I wrapped him up in one wing and lay down to rest after making sure I would be warned should anyone try to approach us.

_**(Three and a half hours later)**_

Yuugi woke up feeling slightly more refreshed, and rather lonely as well, since this was probably the first time he's slept without having Yami anywhere near him. He stretched out his arms and rubbed his eyes cutely, wondering where the aforementioned person was.

He got up, being careful not to disturb the boy who had been curled up in the safety of his wings. Walking around, he located Yami, who was sitting in a corner of the graveyard shivering a little and looking rather rejected.

He walked up to Yami, quietly regretting his harsh words earlier, and tapped him on the wing.

_(Yami's POV)_

I felt a tap on my wing, and knew it was Yuugi. Although I knew that I would regret it later, I ignored him completely, still hurt at what he'd said to me and how he'd ignored me.

I felt him tap harder, but I simply didn't want to talk to him.

_(Yuugi's POV)_

When he persisted in ignoring my persistent taps on his wing, I knew he was angry at me and felt ashamed, even though my scolding was deserved.

Since he was still not responding I tried a different method of approach.

"Yami."

He didn't respond, so I continued.

"I'm sorry, koi." I said.

He still didn't answer.

"Please, Yami, I'm sorry, please stop ignoring me"

This time he responded. With a large sigh he sat up and untangled himself from his wings.

"Alright Yuugi, what do you want?" He said, nearly causing me to cry.

My eyes watered, and I couldn't help it. I began to cry, in great, heaving sobs that wracked my thin frame and made me fall to my knees.

His eyes widened slightly and he swooped down on me and hugged me tightly.

"You were right aibou, and I'm sorry. Please stop crying."

He held me tightly to himself and began kissing my hair. Eventually, my sobs subsided and I was calm once more, with small trails of tears still occasionally making their way down my face. He held me until even that stopped, and I felt much better.

"What'll we do?" I asked in a voice slightly rough from crying.

"I don't know aibou. I don't think this strange magic will let us leave until at least one of us has accomplished what we were summoned for, and since I don't know what they wanted me to do, and I don't think they can tell me now, I suggest we do whatever those that summoned you wanted you for." When he finished, he pulled me up into a sweet kiss, reconfirming his promise to protect me and expressing his love for me at the same time.

After the kiss, we sat awhile, content to be holding each other once more until I suddenly stiffened, feeling a strange presence nearing the cemetery.

_/Yami. /_ I called down our bond, hoping he'd hear me.

A faint buzz came through. It seemed our bond hadn't been unblocked quite yet.

I pushed harder and sent it again.

_/Yami. /_

_\Yes?\_

This time I heard him replying faintly.

_/Something's coming. /_ I stated.

_\Oh\_ he responded, his mental voice getting clearer.

_/What should we do? / _ I asked him.

_\Wait for it to come, I guess…….. Where's the boy? \_

My eyes widened as I realized the boy might have woken up by now.

_/I'll go get him. Be careful though, I don't think he trusts you yet. /_

I hurried towards where I'd left him, cursing myself for forgetting him.

_(Boy's POV)_

I woke up, feeling fuzzy, but soon remembered what had occurred and feeling worried when I realized that the angel, no, Yuugi, wasn't with me. I heard something nearing me and tensed, hoping it wasn't the monster. I opened my eyes to see…

Yuugi. I was relieved to see him until he motioned for me to be quiet. I complied and got to my feet, walking towards him until I was once again encased in his wings, feeling safer the closer to him I was.

He quickly told me that the monster boy was named Yami, and that he was not actually a threat, unless someone threatened Yuugi. I was somewhat satisfied with his response, but still didn't trust Yami.

When we neared him, Yami sat still and tried to appear as non-threatening as possible. I warily hid behind Yuugi, putting as much distance between us as possible, without distancing myself from Yuugi.

We all tensed when we heard the sound of boots stepping on dry leaves…..

Malik: She needs a title suggestion.

Yuugi: Still.

Malik: She's nearly as evil as me with her cliffies.

Yuugi: Nah, she still has a long way to go to get to your level of evilness.


	5. Wounds of the Flesh

Hi everyone. Thanks to reviewers:

HayashiOkami, Yami Val, Protector Of The Nameless, Suma Amoru, and SRRH.

To answer Protector Of The Nameless's question, I'm still not sure, but it'll probably take place just before year six, but won't follow the plotline of The Half-Blood Prince. But if I change my mind, I'll tell you.

Malik: and whoever guessed that the person approaching is Dumbledore, You get a large cookie baked by Yuugi and Yami, since I disappeared before WDb could force me to help snickers at picture of Yuugi in an apron.

Yuugi: Where'd you get that! Give it back! starts to run after Malik but stops and turns around WDb would like to thank all of her wonderful reviewers and is trying to make sure Marik doesn't come and kill the nameless boy before she names him. turns back and continues running after Malik.

Disclaimer: I don't own any thing but the plot and the as-yet nameless boy.

* * *

_When we neared him, Yami sat and tried to appear as non-threatening as possible. I warily hid behind Yuugi, putting as much distance between us as possible, without distancing myself from Yuugi. _

_We all tensed when we heard the sound of boots stepping on dry leaves…..

* * *

_

(Earlier)

(Dumbledore's POV)

I was happily enjoying the last days of the summer break, reading an interesting book about summoning, and eating licorice bits and lemon drops (I'd been careful not to disturb the licorice bits, since I'd already accumulated quite a few scars from them) when I felt a disturbance in the magical balance, and looked up from my book wondering what could have happened. Upon reaching the decision to investigate, I walked over to a shelf, upon which was placed a strange looking instrument, covered in dust, and picked it up, blowing off the dust.

I tapped it with my ever-present wand and it came to life, whirring a little and then stopping, with an arrow (magical, of course) appearing over my wand. It was double-sided and pointed in opposite directions. One side was white, and pointing towards the Forbidden forest, while the other side was black and pointing in the away from the Forbidden forest.

I decided to follow the black side of the arrow, seeing as whatever it lead to would probably be more dangerous, and went to grab my traveling cloak (for it was rather cold out). I then sent a message to Minerva (Professor McGonagall) and Apparated near where the arrow was pointing. It wouldn't do to startle who (or what) ever had caused the disturbance, since it was obviously powerful.

I waited a few hours for Minerva to arrive and we approached the dismal looking cemetery together. I flinched at the sound of my favorite old boots crushing dry leaves and, eventually, we reached the gate of the cemetery together.

* * *

(Yami's POV)

As whoever was making the sound neared I tensed a bit more and moved in front of Yuugi, to make sure no harm would come to him or the child that he had saved. The sound stopped, and we heard the creaking of the gate opening, then saw an old, weird looking man approach us. He didn't seem like he wanted to harm us, but appearances could be deceiving, so I spread out my wings to make sure that he didn't see my Light.

He approached with his hand out muttering nonsense under his breath, as if I were a wild animal.

I growled at him, hoping he would get the message and leave. Unfortunately, he didn't. I backed away slowly, still hiding Yuugi behind me. He finally stopped advancing, and, just when I thought he'd given up, he began speaking.

"Hello'" he began in English, slowly and clearly, as if I were dumb, "Who (or what) are you?" he asked.

I growled, and then replied, in my shaky English. I knew Yuugi spoke better English than me, but I didn't want the man, or the woman behind him, to see my Light just yet.

"I am a person." I began indignantly, "My name," I paused then, not wanting to give him my real name, lest he use it against me, and decided to give him my other name, the one I'd gotten from Yuugi, "is Yami."

"Ah," the old man said softly, "so you can speak. What are you hiding behind you?"

I cursed in my mind. He'd noticed that I was hiding something.

/Yami. / Yuugi's mind-voice was soft and caring. /Let me see this man for myself, you know he's more probable to hurt you than me anyway. /

I cursed again at my partner's logic.

\Fine\ I responded grudgingly giving my permission for him to come out from behind me. I hoped he was right about the strange man.

I slowly lowered my wings to allow Yuugi to come out from behind me.'

The man gasped, and I knew he'd noticed Yuugi's wings and angelic appearance. He took a step towards my aibou, but I growled lowly to warn him. This time he got the message and stepped back a bit. I knew they were probably in awe of him.

"Hello, my name is Yuugi…." Said the soft and beautiful voice of my partner, "who are you?"

"I am Albus Dumbledore, Headmaster of Hogwarts school of witchcraft and Wizardry," He responded, "and my companion is Minerva McGonagall, Professor of Transformation at Hogwarts."

Yuugi nodded in understanding, and uncurled his wings from around him, revealing the boy, tucked into his side, shivering a bit, probably from loss of the heat Yuugi had been providing.

The woman, Minerva, gasped at the state he was in, cuts and scrapes all along his arms. She hurried forward, stopping in front of him and waiting, probably for my Light's permission. Yuugi nodded, and she began to examine the boy for any major injuries.

* * *

(McGonagall's POV)

When the angelic being, named Yuugi, who'd been behind Yami unfurled his beautiful snow white wings, I gasped at the state of the boy. He was shivering from cold and his arms were covered in cuts and scratches, blood tracing trails down his arms.

I hurried forward, pausing only to get permission from the angel to check his wounds. He seemed to have a fever and was suffering from slight loss of blood, but I expected that Madam Pomfrey could probably fix him up. I looked up and spoke to the angelic being.

"Sir, if you allow us to transport yourself and this boy to Hogwarts, we have a nurse that can heal his wounds and cure his fever….." I trailed off, hoping the angel would give his permission.

* * *

(Yuugi's POV)

When Minerva asked to transport me and the boy to this school, I was wary, but if they could heal the boy, it would be worth it.

I nodded my approval, but held up my hand for her to wait a moment.

/Yami/ I called mentally.

\Yes?\ he answered back.

/Do you know how to get rid of the wings/ I asked.

\I believe you need to concentrate on them and think of them not being there, however, I think it wears off after awhile, so be careful\ He answered.

I did as he said, and it worked. I felt the weight on my back disappear. I turned to Minerva and asked politely, "Could Yami come with us as well, he gets…..well, cranky if we're separated; at least, that's what I'm told."

Minerva looked hesitant at first, but as he got my point, and began to look less intimidating, she nodded her permission. I smiled at her and asked how we'd be getting to the school.

"I shall set up a portkey for you and Minerva and I will apparate behind you." Answered Dumbledore.

I tilted my head to the side to show my confusion at the terms he'd been using, but he didn't seem to have noticed, as he was looking around on the ground for something. He looked for a few minutes, then bent over and picked up a whole leaf. He then took out a stick thing from hid pocket and began to mutter something.

When he finished muttering, he motioned for me, Yami, and the boy to come. We approached and he began explaining what a portkey was.

"A portkey is a wizard form of transportation for those who cannot apparate. It transports everything that touches it to a certain location, which is specified in the spell used to make it. The distance traveled depends on the wizard who cast the spell and the amount of people using the portkey. Basically, touch one and it will bring you wherever the one who gave it to you intended. This one is keyed to go to Hogsmead (sp?) station, since there are wards around Hogwarts which make sure no one can Portkey or apparate into the grounds themselves. Now, it's time to go!" with that, he motioned for us to come and touch the leaf.

"A finger will do." He said cheerfully. We all touched the leaf, and felt a tugging sensation near our navels as we hurtled towards our destination. I wondered if the so-called 'wards' around Hogwarts would prevent you from entering with Shadow magic as well as normal magic.

* * *

Malik: Not much of a cliffy.

Yuugi: Actually, there isn't a cliffy. She decided to be nice this time.

Malik: Too bad, now she'll never be as evil as me and Marik! evil laughter

Yuugi: consoling Author It's alright, Malik and Marik aren't evil anymore either, they're just a bit insane, so you could be more evil than them……

Bouncing on trampoline that randomly appeared Five reviews says I'll update, less says I won't.


	6. Fainting and Exploring

Sorry. This story was due in a while ago but I've been too lazy to write it up till now. It's much shorter than I was planning, but that's alright.

Review of last chapter:

* * *

"_A finger will do." He said cheerfully. We all touched the leaf, and felt a tugging sensation near our navels as we hurtled towards our destination. I wondered if the so-called 'wards' around Hogwarts would prevent you from entering with Shadow magic as well as normal magic._

* * *

(Nameless-child's POV)

When the old man had told us what a portal-thing did, he told us it was time to go. So as I expected to need to grab it I started forward, faintly hearing him say "A finger will do". I touched the portal-thingy with a finger and felt a jerk in my navel as I lurched off of the earth I'd been previously standing on.

When I next opened my eyes(I closed them when the hook sank in)I saw a homely village that looked like quite a nice place, if you ignored the lack of electronics anywhere. Suddenly, I felt violently sick and turned rather green, before fainting, the last thought that crossed my mind, was 'Shit! I never ever want to do that again!'

When I regained conciousness, I was covered in soft silken sheets, with a large cushy pillow under my head and an enormous headache. I graned softly as I opened my eyes and flinched as a bright light shone directly into them. I blinked and opened my eyes again, but the light was still there, unfortunately, although it was much less bright than before. I shifted and got my arms underneath me,swinging my legs over the edge of what I'd been lying on.

A soft hand, that I recognized instantly as Yuugi's pushed me gently back into the bed and leaned over me.

"You still need rest to recover, I believe madame Pomfrey, the nurse, said you had a violent fever as well as non-life-treatening cuts. How did all that happen anyway?" The last bit had had an undertone of concern, sounding rather like how a mother would talk to her injured child.

"My father was sometimes rather…….rough……" My voice broke and I turned away, burying my face in the pillow.

"Where was your mother ?" He asked curiosity evident in his angelic voice.

I began sobbing in my pillow at the mention of my mother. I never really knew her ,you see, and all I remember of her is a warm presence and eyes full of laughter and joy. My father blamed me for her death and would beat me when he got home after going to the bar after work. I sobbed harder as the unwanted memories came, in a rush all jumbled together.

He seemed to understand and he hugged me from, offering the comfort and warmth I hadn't felt since I was very small. Behind I cried harder and turned around, burrying my face into his chest and clutching at his white robe which was quickly becoming tearstained.

He rubbed my back and made soothing noises, seemingly he'd done this before and I wasn't surprised. HE had a comforting aura, bright and happy,as if he understood and sympathized with you, without intruding.

When I'd finally finished crying, I sat up and he looked at me with warm eyes, and understanding, he pulled me into a hug, while pulling out a hand kerchief from somewhere (a/n: I don't know where he got it, but if someone wants to try and explain, go ahead, and send me the explanation too.)and dried my face.

* * *

I finally calmed down and, sensing this, he began to talk.

"How do you feel?"

"Better, although I think I'm still a bit sick." He pressed his forearm to my forehead and frowned, surprising me a bit.

"You're right, you're still sick. I'll call Madame Pomfrey to do a full checkup. While you were unconscious, all she did was heal you arms."

I frowned a bit, knowing that if I was fully check, they'd see my scars, and this woman would probably realize that I was….

I was abrubtly pulled from my thoughts by a woman coming in and bustling about, looking very much like a busy nurse.

She checked my pulse, then my temperature and tutted.

"You're right, Yuugi," she said as she bustled about a set of cabinets in the corner, pulling out various thick and gross looking drinks, "he has a fever, that cannot be cured by magic. His system needs time and rest to fully recover from it as well as the healing of his arms."

She then ushered Yuugi out of the door, then looked at me and pounced (figuratively) she got me to remove my shirt, uncovering various bruises and a large amount of scars, tutting to herself all the while. Then she looked at my pants, silently willing me to remove them. I resisted, of course, but eventually, she walked up to me, pinned me to the bed I'd previously been sitting on and forcefully removed them, along with anything else I'd been wearing.

* * *

(Yuugi's POV)

When I was kicked out of the hospital wing, I went to find Yami, who'd left as soon as he deposited the boy in the infirmary, mentally telling me that he was going to explore the enormous castle that Dumblydore had led us to.

I jogged off, Searching with my mind for my koi's dark, yet comforting presence. I found him a few corridors away from me and up a set of stairs that were saturated in the wizard's foreign magic, so much so that it seemed to be sentient. I jogged along the corridors until I reached the stairs, looking at them mistrustfully, I edged up to them and began to carefully walke up them.

It was only about half the way up that I noticed the mazelike hall that all the stairs I could see fanned acoss, looking like a smaller and less twisted version of Yami's soul room.

I'd finished ascending the stairs and had just climbed onto the platform at the top, when I noticed that they were 'thinking', in one sense of the word. No sooner had I noticed this than they began to move, swinging across a strech of open air before fixing themselves on a new ledge, looking as if they'd never moved.

My surprise was so great that Yami noticed it and rushed back to where I was standing and promptly began laughing at the expression on my face. I rolled my eyes when he'd stopped and turned to face him, looking up into his crimson eyes lit with laughter. He looked back and promptly cracked up again.

When he finally stopped for good, he said:

"That was priceless. I wish I'd gotten a picture!"

I rolled my eyes once again and said:

"Now how're we gonna get back, smarty-pants?"

He looked shocked at my ignorance and made his wings reappear I stared at his, still not understanding, until he finally enlightened me.

"We can fly aibou!"

I felt the need to whack my head on the nearest solid surface, butr held back, opting to concentrate on making my wings reappear instead.

When I felt the now-familiar weight on my back I unfurled my wings in a swift motion, and jumped off the ledge, quickly spreading out my wings an rising, hovering in front of Yami.

/race ya/ I projected to him, and flew down the hall.

* * *

Okay, The next chapter was going to be written in this one too, but I was to lazy to finish typing it, so I decided to simply submit this one as it is.

Malik: She doesen't own anything but the plot and the nameless child.

Yuugi: reading ahead in the script Oooooo she's going to do a description of the nameless child soon!


	7. Talk of Abuse and Adoption

Me again. I've changed my mind about something in the story, so something will have changed, send me a review if you know what's changed (it's not really changed so much as different from what most of you probably expected).

* * *

Thank you SRRH for your review, as it's made me realize that the last chapter wasn't completely clear. So I'll clear it up for anyone who was wondering.

The child simply has a fever which is resistant to magic, nothing really severe. And I've decided that, although their wings serve as protection, if they're caught off guard by spells, they can be injured (depending on the spell). The shadows can absorb some of the spell so avada kedavra won't kill them, but will injure them, and crucio won't really hurt instead it'll be a rather painful twitch or something. Imperio won't affect them at all(Mind shields, although if they're split up, they would be pushed into their soul room and their bodies would collapse. Other spells (less powerful ones) would be changed into physical force and they'd be thrown back, although the distance depends on the spell caster's strength as well as the spell itself.

_SRRH:__And as for where the handkerchief came from... pocket on the inside of the robes, a lot of them have pockets on the inside and the Japanese often carry handkerchiefs in their pockets so that could be where it came from._

Yuugi's robe is a bit like a nightgown, it just pulls over his head. So I agree, although the pocket would probably be on his chest. On with the story!

* * *

As Yuugi and Yami flew down the hallway leading to the medical wing, they passed a very surprised greasy haired man wearing black robes(a/n: Three guesses as to who it is!), and professor McGonagall, who looked amazed that their wings fit in the halls of Hogwarts.

They arrived in the door of the room the nameless child was in, panting slightly at the exertion it had taken to fly so fast. Yuugi promptly jumped up and folded his wings, walking into the room.

"I won!" He said happily over his shoulder.

"By half a second only, I was taken by surprise and took longer to get into the air, aibou. You had a head start." Yami protested, annoyed that his lover had gotten the better of him.

They looked into the room to see the nameless boy putting on his shirt.

* * *

(Yami's POV)

When I stepped into the room, the boy was putting on his shirt, and I saw a flash of white fabric before he pulled it down completely, covering whatever the fabric was.

The nurse looked up and saw Yuugi. She hurried forward and towed him off, into a room connected to this one by a door. She was probably going to tell him the results of whatever test she'd done, I thought to myself.

I looked over to the boy and saw him cowering on the bed, probably scared because Yuugi wasn't there to protect him. I felt a pull at my heart, felt very sorry for having attacked him at all.

"It's alright," I finally voiced, hoping he'd believe me, "I won't attack you. Believe me, I don't normally go attacking strangers, it was a one time thing. Besides," I said, a hint of humor in my voice, "if I did attack you now Yuugi would probably attack me, and that would not be pleasant. It's either that or he'll never speak to me again. Between you and me, the last option is much worse."

The boy, finally sensing that I wasn't going to hurt him, smiled, showing a chipped tooth and nearly lighting up the room. I was surprised that this boy could smile after what I'd put him through, but smiled genuinely back.

We were sitting/standing in a comfortable silence, until I felt Yuugi's shock at something that the nurse had said. I rushed over to the door in the corner of the room and opened it, seeing an office room, complete with an old looking oak desk and chairs in front of and behind it. I walked over to Yuugi and spoke to him mentally.

\What is it?\

/He…….no, she's a g-girl?/ he spoke questioningly, unsure of what he was saying.

"A girl!?" repeated Yami straindedly(a/n: Is that a word? Oh well, now it is.).

"Yes, it appears that she has not corrected you in your mistaken opinion that she is a boy. She seems to prefer boy's clothes. She has many scars and other evidences of child abuse. Do you have any idea who this child's parents are?" Replied Madame Pomfrey confidently.

"No, we found _her_ in the graveyard we were summoned to." Yuugi replied, shock still evident in his voice.

"Well," started Poppy (a/n: Madame Pomfrey takes too long to write, it took me forever to find her first name though, seeing as I didn't remember it myself) "I don't think she'll be too keen on returning to her parents, especially if they were abusing her." We nodded in agreement, knowing that if we'd been in her place, we wouldn't want to return either.

When we finished our 'discussion', we filed out of the room, and I realized that we didn't know the girl's name and decided to ask her.

I approached her slowly, as she didn't seem to trust me completely yet.

I was right, for, as soon as I'd reached about a foot from her she began moving away.

\Yuugi, Come here and help. The kid's still afraid of me and I wanna ask her a question.\

/Why don't I ask, she's much more comfortable around me. What do you want to know?/

I sighed and responded \Her name.\

/Alright, go explore the castle some more, come back in a couple of minutes, and we'll see what we can do to get her to trust you a bit more./

I nodded at him and walked out of the room, going to explore in the opposite direction from the last time.

* * *

(Yuugi's POV)

I approached the girl, not really blaming her for being scared of my Yami. You have to admit, he is rather scary at the best of times, and he had attacked her the first time they met. I knew Yami really regretted it, but she didn't.

"What's your name?" I asked bluntly, wanting to know, since we couldn't keep calling her the girl. I hadn't been quite as surprised when Poppy had told us about child abuse, since the girl had told me a little bit about her life.

"I don't have one." She stated looking at her hands, which were in her lap (she was sitting on the bed again).

"What do you mean?" I asked, shocked. Everyone had a name!

"My mother might have given me a name, but I don't remember it, and," She stopped suddenly, looking up with her eyes full of tears, "Father never gave me a name, he normally called me 'the brat' or 'kid'." She was crying in earnest now, her sobs, shaking her slim frame. She grabbed my collar and looked up at me, her eyes filled with an unidentifiable emotion, despair, maybe.

"You won't make me go back will you?" she said, her voice cracking, "I won't have to-to g-go back to _him_?" she collapsed, against my chest, circling her arms around my back and holding on tight, still sobbing.

"No." I said warmly, hugging her back, "No, we won't send you back if you don't want to go. You do need a name though."

"So I don't have to go back? Who'll take care of me then?" she asked looking up at me pleadingly, "Could you?"

I smiled at the fact that she liked me so much that she wanted me to take care of her. "I'll have to talk to Yami, you do too, especially since he deeply regrets having attacked you…."

The girl hung her head, knowing that I was being completely truthful about Yami. "I'll try not to be so afraid, but he's sooooooo scary!" She said.

I nodded, understanding why Yami scared her. I decided that it would be a good time to give her a name now. "So, what do you want your name to be?" I asked her, "Of course, your last name will be determined by who's going to be your guardian, but I sure hope it'll be Mouto(a/n: is that how you spell it?)…" I trailed off.

She squealed, a happy, high-pitched sound.

* * *

So. I need help with what to call the girl. I've decided her first name will be Egyptian(E), her second Japanese(J), and her third will be Arabic(A). Here's the choices:

Layla/Leila: 'Born at night'(A) or 'Night'(E).

Sanurah: 'Kitten'(E).

Fahdah: 'Leopardess'(A).

Yahma: 'Dove'(A).

Ayame: 'Iris'(J).

Kiku: 'Chrysanthemum'(J).

Sachi: 'Joy'(J).

Tora: 'Tiger'(J).

Yumi: 'beauty'(J).

Please review and tell me what you think her names should be! Or give me some different names and their meanings.

Malik: She gets cranky if you don't review and she refuses to write.

Yuugi: Yup!

Oh and I'd also like somesuggestions as to what the girl should call Yuugi (and Yami) if he (they) adopt(s) her.


	8. A week later

It's been way too long since I last updated and I have absolutely no excuse. I changed a tiny bit of the first chapter (again) so there will now be no mentions of mpreg. As a reviewer pointed out, it isn't really necessary. For those who have stuck with this story, I'm very, very sorry about such a late update.

Thanks to all the people who reviewed (I probably would have completely forgotten about this story if you hadn't), even if it was just to say "Update now!" This chapter is all for you.

If my writing streak continues I might be able to get up another chapter today- cross your fingers!

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters but Sachi (the unnamed girl). The plot, however is mine.

One with the story:

* * *

(In Domino City)

Ryou sat down on his bed, sighing. It was like they'd disappeared off the face of the earth. It had been a week since he'd had any contact with Yuugi or Yami and he was starting to worry.

_\Starting to worry?\_ Bakura's voice in his mind was sarcastic.

_/Well, I guess I've been worried since he didn't answer his phone the first time I called./_ Ryou rolled his eyes. Although they were dating, their relationship, as it was, could only be loosely defined as "dating". Bakura was still rough, although he tried not to hurt Ryou, and occasionally listened to what he wanted. They fought, like normal couples, but their fights included knives, which Bakura had been teaching him to use (for self-defence, although he mostly used his new knowledge to defend himself from Bakura's knives). Bakura did try to keep the actual injuries caused by their fights low though, and Ryou suspected the tomb robber of going easy on him. When he brought it up Bakura just scoffed though, so he just silently accepted that that was how Bakura showed affection...or something like that.

"Don't worry about the pharaoh and his light, they can take care of themselves," startled to hear Bakura's voice, Ryou looked up, surprised to see that the ancient spirit had come out of the ring without him noticing. Bakura raised an eyebrow at his surprise, then scowled.

"But they should have contacted us by now! It's not like Yuugi to just disappear like that, and it's suspicious that they were even able to," Ryou frowned, "You'd think people would notice if the game king went somewhere."

Bakura crouched down in front of him and pulled him into a rough kiss, _\They'll contact us through the Shadow Realm if they need help, otherwise we should just assume they're fine. The pharaoh will protect himself and his light.\_

Ryou gave in, kissing back and dropping it for now. He'd see if he could get Bakura to contact Yami through the shadows later, for now he'd allow himself to be distracted by his dark.

* * *

(Back at Hogwarts)

"Sachi come down," Yuugi stared up at the girl, half exasperated, half amused. She should have been a monkey, or maybe an acrobat. She had somehow managed to get on top of one of Hogwarts' many statues and was sitting proudly on some old deceased warlock's head. He was rather worried she'd fall.

"But it's fun up here!" Sachi said, as if that explained everything, which in her mind, it probably did. Yuugi sighed.

"Sachi Sanurah Yahma come down here!" He attempted to look stern, furrowing his eyebrows and frowning.

"No thanks," Sachi giggled at him.

"Do I need to get Yami over here?" He felt like he was forgetting about something. Oh well. /Yami, can I get some help with this?/

_\Are you sure you need it Aibou?\_ Yami's mental voice was laced with amusement, \You could fly up there and retrieve her you know.\

So that was what he'd been forgetting, "If you don't come down in five seconds I'll come up there and get you," he warned, then started counting.

**5**

She was laughing at the top of the statue. He shook out his wings, getting ready to fly up there.

**4**

She started to believe that maybe he was serious and was looking down thoughtfully.

**3**

He extended his wings, her expression was determined. It was looking like he'd have to see if his wings could carry more than one.

**2**

In moment of decision, Sachi disappeared. Yuugi started slightly, his violet eyes looking around, searching.

**1**

She ran out from behind the statue, grinning and jumped on him. He folded his wings and laughed lightly, catching her and putting her feet on the ground.

"You know, you look funny when you're trying to be stern," Sachi grinned at him.

_\She's right you know\_ Yami's rich laugh echoed through their bond.

_"/Hush,/"_ Yuugi said, both mentally and out loud, pouting. It wasn't his fault that he was stuck with a baby face. Not his fault that he looked too young to pull off being cross successfully. He still felt like he was forgetting about something, but he pushed the feeling to the back of his mind, turning his attention back to Yami, _/Have you worked out something with Dumbledore-sensei?/_

They'd been at the castle, which was actually a school, for a bit less than a week now, and had learned that the school term was starting soon. Although Dumbledore would allow them to stay at Hogwarts for as long as they needed, an excuse for their presence was necessary. Otherwise the ministry for magic would be questioning Dumbledore when they found out he was allowing two unknown magical beings stay at the school for no apparent reason. Although from what Yuugi knew of the ministry, he suspected it had been them who had summoned him, and should they learn of his presence there they would probably want him to be returned to them. Which he didn't want happening, for obvious reasons. So Yami was talking with the headmaster to find a suitable position for them to occupy for the duration of their stay. So far there had been only one position they might have, and that was as Ancient Ruins proffessors (Which they could probably pull off- the actual teacher of that course was on maternity leave, or the wizarding world's equivalent- and they knew enough about ruins that they could teach the students). The only reason they were hesitant to take that position was that if they somehow managed to complete his task before the other teacher's leave was over, then they'd leave the headmaster searching for replacements, which Yuugi thought wasn't really fair, although Yami didn't particularly care. If there was no other choice though, they'd have to accept that position because they had nowhere else to go.

"Can we go back to our room now?" Sachi asked, her voice pulling him out of his thoughts.

"Of course," Yuugi answered, smiling and letting her go so she could lead the way back. Somehow she always seemed to know where she was, while Yuugi himself was still getting lost in the various corridors and floors. If not for his bond with Yami he'd probably be stuck somewhere in the dungeons still.

_\It seems our only option is as teachers of Ancient Ruins\_ Yami's mental voice was amused, informing Yuugi non-verbally that teaching children how to write with the ruins he'd grown up with should prove amusing, if nothing else.

_/I see,/_ Yuugi sighed and projected affection for his other half through the bond, _/Meet us back in the room and we'll talk then./_

Closing the connection after feeling Yami's agreement, he focused on following Sachi, not wanting to get lost. Yami should probably get to the room Dumbledore had given them behind a portrait of an angel before they would. Yuugi suspected that his wings had had something to do with the headmaster's choice of rooms.

He felt tired, although he'd just had a nap a few hours ago. He thought it might be a side effect of the summoning, although Yami didn't seem to be suffering the same side effects. But Yami was a spirit, and he was still human. Well, sort of. He yawned and was startled when he opened his eyes to find the portrait opening and Sachi scrambling in. He followed her in and closed the portrait behind them.

"Hello Aibou, Sachi-chan," Yami's voice greeted them and he appeared from the shadows, startling Sachi, who still wasn't used to his dark. She wasn't afraid of him though, which was good he supposed.

"Hey Yami," Yuugi smiled at his dark and went over to the couch of the common room. The room they were in connected to their separate rooms (Dumbledore had given them three, although only two of them were used- the other was empty) and was decorated in a japanese style on one side, Egyptian on the other. It was quite interesting to look at. It seemed as though the servants of the castle knew more about them than the headmaster. Yuugi was glad for the familiar sights though, so he didn't mind the fact that he'd never seen the servants in person before. He'd have to make a visit down to the kitchen later, where Dumbledore had said that the servants were normally to be found, if he wanted anything. Yami came and joined him on the couch and he rested his head on his dark's shoulder. Sachi had scampered off into her room, probably to play with some of the games that had been provided by the servants at Yuugi's request to Minerva. He drifted off to sleep slowly, curling up closer to Yami. The ancient pharaoh just smiled and unfolded a wing to wrap around him and serve as a blanket. They'd have time to talk later, he was sure.

* * *

Next chapter should be coming if not later today then in a few days. Reviews help with frequency of updates~!


	9. Calls from Home

Sorry for the short chapter, but I did promise a chapter, so I felt like I should at least get this up. Hopefully I'll be able to do another chapter this week.

I don't own the characters, just the plot and Sachi.

On with the ninth chapter.

* * *

Yami was just getting comfortable himself after making sure his light was comfortable and warm when he felt a touch to his connection with the shadow realm. There were only three people who could do that, one being the being that was resting against him sleeping. The other two were far away, in their separate homes in Egypt and Japan. Neither of them tried to contact him this way often, as it was rather pointless with all the technology that was designed so that humans could keep in touch. He felt the touch again and turned his attention to his soul room.

* * *

It was the same mass of twisting staircases and doorways that it had been for years. He ignored all the doors and the things inside beckoning to him and headed to the room that represented his connection to the shadows, and whoever was trying to contact room was dark, as expected of the Shadow realm. He reached through the connection to see who was contacting him.

{Pharaoh?} It was the thief. Ryou had probably made him do it, since Bakura would never try to contact him like that on his own. Although they were no longer enemies they didn't like each other, and it was only their lights which kept them in contact.

[What is it?] Even as he asked, Yami realized that he and Yuugi had been out of contact with Yuugi's friends for the entirety of the time they'd been here. Obviously Ryou hadd gotten worried. [Never mind, I know why you called.]

{Good. I don't need to explain. Now what are you and your light up to?} Even though he couldn't see Bakura Yami could tell that he was probably scowling and had a dagger out.

[I'll give you the short version for now.] Contact through the shadows like this was draining for both of them, and Yami wasn't sure what the summoning's effect on him was yet. [Yuugi and I were summoned by two different groups of magic users who call themselves wizards and witches. We're stuck in England until one of us accomplishes the task we were set when we were summoned. Currently we are at Hogwarts school for witchcraft and wizardry.]

{Witches?} Bakura asked, his voice laced with scorn. {Well find a way to contact us soon, Ryou's worried about your light.}

Yami felt the closing of their contact and withdrew from the shadows and his soul room, feeling exhausted. He wondered if he should try to go back to the puzzle to reload, but looking at Yuugi's sleeping face he decided he'd do it later when his light was awake enough that he could inform him of it. For now he'd just close his eyes and rest.

* * *

I did say it was a short chapter. Reviews are, as always, appreciated, and answered when I can.


End file.
